Renora Rumble
by FireRoseFanfiction
Summary: ((A place of Renora drabble as Volume 3 is released, so spoilers beware should any official backstory be unearthed in the near future. I just really adore these two, okay))


**((A/N)): Literally just an excuse to drabble some Renora. Their backstory hints at some serious pain and suffering, and I can't wait for it to come to light.**

* * *

Ren doesn't sleep much. He's a light sleeper by nature, unlike Nora who is oblivious to the world around her until morning. Pyrrha is accustomed much like the silent ninja warrior, and it's no surprise that Jaune is much like the valkyrie and sleeps whenever he can. Being leader is stressful.

"Nora..?" It's not the first time Ren has mumbled her name here, the redhead valkyrie having wandered into his bed and beneath the covers. It won't be the last, and he doesn't mind. Never minds. He gets a response in the form of a sleepy string of words, unable to tell if Nora is awake or dreaming. Knowing her, an attempt at the latter now that she's curled against his side, head butting into his chest. Nightmares again? Ren understands, and shifts over so she can better adjust herself to lay practically on top of him. She likes the warmth that emits from him, the sound of his beating heart. He knows better than to pry, that she'll talk about it when she's ready. It's best that Nora gets some sleep, and if she needs him, he's hers.

Pyrrha is up shortly like clockwork, her morning rituals now including Jaune whom is reluctant under the claim that morning training is evil, but grows quiet at the sight of the two in bed and suddenly thinks it best that he go with. As leader of team JNPR, he has the right to know what is the matter with its members, but respects privacy. He does have seven sisters, and knows how to keep secrets. Or else.

"They're gone." Ren says quietly once the pair have left the room. Nora might talk about everything under the sun, but there are things that stay between the two of them-the past that they had somehow managed to survive together. If she wants to say what's on her mind, now is the time.

"Nn." The very unhelpful noise emits from her, mostly muffled from her face planted on his chest. She's always like this after a bad one, but Ren is patient. Quiet. Always the best listener. The silence is both peaceful and unsettling-to have Nora be silent, it seemed like something was wrong with the world.

"...sirens." She finally mumbles before a hand bunches up a fistful of his nightshirt. He can feel the wetness of tears before he hears the quiet cry, and he carefully wraps an arm around her, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I'm here." Ren reminds her, voice gentle and trying to stay even despite her sobs. It always hurt to witness his best friend cry, and back then, the tears were rare to stop. He had shed plenty himself, though when no one was around.

"M...Mhm." Nora nods shakily, mustering the courage to talk. His shirt is a messy mixture of snot, sweat, and tears, but it's fine. She always comes first. "S-Sirens, Ren. They...They were so lo-loud."

"...I know." Some nights he can hear the piercing screech echo in his dreams that turn to nightmares, the sound ominous of Grimm lurking nearby.

"Ren?" Nora's noticed the way he's tensed up, lifting her head to look up into his fuchsia eyes. "We're okay. You're safe."

He nods, a pathetic puff of a sigh escaping his lips. Wasn't he supposed to be comforting her?

"...I know." He repeats, though the memories still haunt him and he redirects his attention to the Valkyrie to clear his mind. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I sleep better with you." Nora admits, and he can feel a faint smile form on her lips. She must be tired, or a ramble of their not _together_ togetherness would have followed. Ren won't admit it, but he feels the same. Granted, they weren't children anymore and this place was safe, but there was an assuring comfort in knowing the other was okay. There's peaceful quiet after that, and part of him wishes it could last forever as his eyelids begin to droop.

"Ren...?" Her sleepy voice brings him back to reality.

"Yes, Nora?" His response is met with one of her fingers lightly tapping his nose. It must have taken the rest her energy to as she's off to a more peaceful dreamland, and with a quiet noise does he press a light kiss to her orange hair. "Boop."


End file.
